The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to break-in modes for such engines.
It is known that a "break-in" period is advantageous to the proper operation and potential life expectancy of a two-cycle engine. Upon initial start-up of a newly built two-cycle engine, certain components require a chance to property "seat" (i.e., rings). The shape of the piston changes once thermally stressed. Likewise, the shape of a cylinder bore changes configuration once thermally stressed. Various engine parameters can influence the extent of these initial "distortions". Engine ignition timing, fueling levels, and oiling delivery all have an effect on the successful wear-in tendencies of an engine.
The ability to control these parameters has traditionally been a manual operation (changing carb jets, adjusting timing manually, increasing oil, fuel ratio, etc.).